Ladies Man
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: AU. There was only one term that can describe him: Ladies Man. Zidane always get the woman he wants, though he always goes for one-night standers, he never took one seriously.That's right, he'll always be like this. He'll never change… for the better.
1. Chapter 1

YAY! This is my first Final Fantasy IX story.

Hope you enjoy reading this one :D

* * *

><p><strong>01- Encounter of Two Souls<strong>

There was only one term that can describe him: Ladies Man.

That'll be how those who're close to him would say to those who asked. He has the looks that'll capture a woman's attention, he know words that melt them to their feet and that voice; the voice that caught the ears and eyes of million of fans. That voice that stay in your mind long after listening to their song.

He wasn't alone though; he was the vocalist of a band named 'Tantalus', and his adoptive brothers were with him. Blank on lead guitar; a red head boy who may be silent but in trouble can be the most trusted, Cinna on bass; funny and friendly to almost everyone, but women fear at first sight though once they got to know him they always come back. Marcus on drums; the eldest of the group, he consider himself as the big brother, a big brother that loves doing crazy things with his siblings. And then Zidane the vocalist and rhythm guitar; a cheerful yet perverted man, he's the most daring among them, always getting in trouble.

Zidane always gets the woman he wants, though he always goes for one-night standers, he never took one seriously.

That's right, he'll always be like this.

He'll never change… for the better.

The roaring crowd was deafening, never ending scream and cheers echoes all throughout the stadium. Tonight's one of the band's biggest concert yet, if they screw this one up then their name's in the line.

Everything was perfect, the weather, the date, the time; everything… but there's a little problem.

Zidane; their troublemaker was missing in action… Again.

Baku, the band's manager had his hands securely on his face while he curses silently. Cinna had his phone glued to his ear, as he tried –for the 50th time- to contact Zidane, "Still no reply… Goddamnit!" frustrated yet determined, he tries once again. Blank held his guitar and was strumming it randomly, trying to ease his irritation.

"What the hell is he up to!" screamed by the frustrated drummer; Marcus.

"He'll be back, like he did last time… I think." Blank said. As sure as he was of his appearance, he was never sure of him returning in time.

"Have a little faith in that jerk. And why doesn't he pick up his phone!" Cinna tried to be calm, but there was just 30 minutes before show time.

"Most probably tangled with a girl again." Blank replied.

"He really couldn't wait, he could've slept with all the girls he want after this." Marcus sighed hard.

Baku stood up all of the sudden; catching their attentions. He quickly punched the concrete wall leaving a very obvious dent then screamed, "If he's not back in 20 minutes, I'll personally cut-off his pe—"

The door flew open and the source of their frustration was there trying to catch his breath.

"M-made it… Just in time." He then smiled like nothing happened.

"As much as I would like to kick your ass, now's really not the good time." Cinna scratched his head then groaned loudly.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being late! But the girl was really asking—" Zidane tried to reason out, but he was immediately cut off by Baku.

"Get your ass ready before I start kicking it."

"Y-Yes boss!" Zidane replied. Oh he perfectly knows what Baku's capable off, and he learned that the hard way.

There was little light lit at the moment, the stage was pitch dark and you can only make out the shapes of the equipment set up there.

Tantalus had a little practice backstage before the concert begins; the foul mood earlier was now replaced by their cheerful and crazy voices, they rather enjoy this moment than spoil it because of their vocalist's actions.

"It's show time boys! Be up there in two minutes." Mikoto; one of the production crew said to the excited group.

"Better give them what they pay for!" Baku smacked the back of his sons; as how he'd rather call them.

"Since when did we disappoint our fans?" a cocky smile drew on Zidane's face as well as on the rest.

The group finally started to walk towards to their paradise; the stage, where they'll play and sing their hearts out.

Hands were held up in the air, everyone jumping to the beat, majority started to sing along. Tantalus was truly giving them one hell of a show.

Beads of sweat started to trickle down the sharp jawline of Zidane, his hands moved and strummed to the right tune, his voice enticing everybody because of smoothness. The song was almost at its final chorus, this was their final song of the night and they don't want the fans going home without something great sticking to their heads.

The beats got louder as the band started to play louder, Zidane and Blank started to walk towards each other and had the spot lights to themselves. The two guitarist started to play the guitar solo part together, once in a while giving the spot light to the other vice versa.

The crowd went wild.

As their solo ends, the two gave a satisfied look to one another and went back to their places. Cinna now got his moment on as he started to strike the strings of his bass, echoing the loud and catchy tune of the song.

The crowd's cheers and roars got louder.

Once Cinna was done, Marcus got his chance to show off. He then started to hit the drums in an increasing speed. Zidane looked at the crowd as he held his hands in the air and started to clap with the fast speed. Marcus just went loud and fast, while the fans screamed.

As Marcus was done with his solo, they finally went into to the last chorus.

The moment was just truly priceless.

Tantalus went running back at their dressing room as they started to celebrate.

"We totally nailed this one!" Zidane screamed as they started to playfully smack one another.

Their manager joined the celebration and smacking his sons rather painfully. "You still owe us something." He said to Zidane as he smiled sarcasticly.

"Eh? We had a great time, the fans had a great time, could we just drop this and forget all about it?" the vocalist replied.

"Yeah sure." The rest of the band members replied.

"They don't mind, but I do." Baku said while he was scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, just run me an errand tomorrow and I'll let you off the hook." he said to Zidane, while the rest started to stand up.

"Alright, alright, I'll be at your house at 10"

"Good boy."

Zidane never liked the smile on Baku's face when he agreed. It gave him goose bumps and felt he was going to get in trouble tomorrow.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Mikoto's head poked in the little opening. "Baku, Sir Cid is here."

"Oh, just in time, send them in."

A silver haired man with a rather obvious moustache came in, beside him was a lovely woman with light brown hair and looked really pleased to see them.

Then Zidane's eyes were caught by someone that just walked in, her hair were black, she had porcelain skin and eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate.

She walked in with a shy look on her face, "Hey Baku," she said softly.

"Garnet! Glad that you made it… And I see even Lady Hilda came, what a lovely surprise. What did you feed them Cid?"

"Hilda came out her own will and besides she was curious to see your boys live." Cid Fabloon said, he's the owner and CEO of Hilda Garde Records, the company where Tantalus is currently signed in.

Their manager Baku, walked towards the girl he just called Garnet and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder, she replied with a lovely smile.

Zidane just stared at her the whole time.

"Hey, came here what you asked for. C'mon don't be shy, the boys won't bite." Baku said as he gave her a push towards them.

Now he saw more of her features; she had a perfect figure, not to curvy not too straight, not too fat not too thin, her height was taller than average but not as tall as him. Her chocolate eyes never met theirs, as much as he wanted it to.

Zidane wanted to reach her chin and lift her face, so her eyes will stare unto him, he has done that to countless women but why couldn't he do it to just some shy girl.

He couldn't figure it out.

So all he did was wait for her to make the first move.

Blank, Cinna, Marcus and even Baku couldn't believe their eyes, the playboy, skirt chaser Zidane never lift a finger at the woman in front of him. It was the first time.

Garnet looked behind her, Cid, Hilda and Baku gave her smile and thumbs-up. She faced them again with a nervous expression then brought out something from her sling bag. It was their first album, not the first album that was released in the whole country, but their CD when they were just getting started.

"C-Can I get an autograph?" her face was flushed like a tomato.

If Blank hadn't elbowed Zidane's back, then he would just stood still and continue to stare at her.

"Umm, yeah sure…" his voice was crackled as he reach out for the CD and the pen. Their finger had the slightest contact and both of them got startled.

When Zidane was done signing he passed it behind him, breaking the long stare he held earlier.

While waiting for the rest to be finished, he finally took the nerve to talk to her. "It's nice to see fans like you." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I've been a big fan of you since I saw your gig at Iifa Tree." Her eyes had more life in it, which in return kept Zidane to talk more.

"That was our first gig."

"Yup, when I heard you there for the first time, it was amazing! You sound like you're all professionals."

Zidane held out his hand and said, "I'm Zidane, and I'm pretty sure you already know that." She took his hand and shook it in return, "I'm Garnet…"

Little do the two know, everyone in the room were watching them closely, even Mikoto peeked and watch.

Garnet then realized the scene they just created, and quickly backed away from the embarrassed Zidane. "T-thank you very much! And your performance today was awesome like always."

"Thank you too…"

"Let's get going now dear, your mother will be worried." Lady Hilda finally speaks up, as she slowly held Garnet by her shoulders.

"Don't worry Aunt Hilda, mother wouldn't mind me getting late. She never does…"

There was darkness in her eyes, her face fell into a deep gloom.

"We'll be going now gentlemen, it's awfully late now. Baku, it was nice seeing your boys doing well and remember the protocol okay? DON'T be late."

Tantalus all nodded in agreement.

Cid, Lady Hilda and Garnet started to walk out of the room to head home. All of them bid their goodbyes but there was one who never flinched.

Zidane just remained still, he wanted to know what she was thinking, but he never asked her what's wrong. He wanted to grab her hand and ask her for answers, but he never did. It feels wrong to mingled with the business of others.

Tantalus left the stadium with big smiles on their faces except for Zidane who in the contrary was thinking long and hard about what happened just now.

* * *

><p>Please Review~ :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not happy with this chapter at all, I've rewrote this four times already and this is the best I could do -sighs-.

Anyway reviews and insults are openly accepted

Enjoy~

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and McDonalds~_

* * *

><p><strong>02- Messed Up Thoughts<strong>

The car drove smoothly on the pavement road on a night with a clear sky.

The black haired girl Garnet remained silent beside her Aunt Hilda; she never averted her stare from the window.

Hilda never looked at her directly, but she knew that it was her fault why Garnet is depressed. She was always sensitive when it comes to her family; she never liked to talk about it even with them her relatives.

'I miss the old Garnet… I hope she would find happiness again.' Her aunt said to herself while the darkness took her conscience.

Cid Fabloon was in sitting in the front seat and was eyeing the road strictly.

Garnet on the other hand was thinking long and hard about the incident earlier, 'I never should have reacted that way.' She screamed to herself mentally.

Their journey felt like ages.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the ride Uncle Cid, and please send my regards to Aunt Hilda when she wakes up." Garnet bowed slightly while thanking her Uncle.<p>

"Of course, hope you had fun tonight."

"I did, and have a safe trip home."

Garnet walked to the front gate of her house; and yes, she lives separately from her mother out of her own free will. She preferred the feeling of being secluded than the different ranting of people around her, especially from her house.

She was granted of her wish with one condition, she was to live with two of her bodyguards. At first she never liked the idea, but it was a small price to pay so she agreed to it. She chose Beatrix and Steiner, the most trusted bodyguards she had. They treat her like their little sister a bit protective yet didn't restrain her unlike the other bodyguards.

As she took hold of the doorknob, familiar voices were heard from the inside. 'Arguing at this time of night, how unusual.' Garnet thought as she slowly turned the knob then finally opened the door.

Two familiar figure stand in the living room; Beatrix held a phone in her hand while Steiner held his hand on her wrist, trying to restraint her.

"I'm home."

The once arguing individuals turned their head towards Garnet; expression of relief filled their faces.

"My lady, I thought you already got into trouble." Beatrix, a woman with brown hair and a silver eye patch on her right eye said to Garnet.

"We almost rushed outside to find you!" Steiner, a man with a stocky physique and always wore a silver shirt shouted to Garnet.

"I told you, I was with Uncle and Aunt, and I'm perfectly safe…"

"But unless we see it with our own eyes—"

"—We can never assure your whereabouts and safety." The two bodyguards said in unison.

The black haired girl was getting irritated with their over protectiveness, so she placed her hands on her hips and started to talk loudly to the two worried individuals in front of her.

"I'm responsible enough to be alone for a while, and anyway who would dare to harm me? When people have no idea who or what the Queen's daughter looks like?"

Garnet's mother; Brahne Alexandros was also addressed as the 'Queen' owns half of the country's corporation and companies, and she also own the biggest modeling agency; Alexandria.

Brahne never introduced nor shown her daughter to the media, she always hid her in shadows. Nobody knew why she wouldn't; even her own daughter was completely clueless. Up until today it was the biggest mystery to the country.

Silence filled the house.

Beatrix and Steiner perfectly knew how she hated to talk about her mother, so they kept their mouths sealed and let Garnet walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Zidane stared at his lava lamp.<p>

It always amuses him on situation like boredom and such, but now his lava lamp did nothing but build up more of his boredom.

A part of his bed sheet started to shift then someone groaned softly. There was a woman naked; her curvy frame was obvious from the thin sheet of blanket covering half of he body. Her light blonde locks were scattered all over the pillow, one arm was on his chest while the other was near her own.

Zidane looked at her then brought his attention back to the very boring lava lamp.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" a husky voice filled the once quiet room.

"You can go anytime now, if you want to." His voice held little interest, bland and distracted.

"How cold, usually you're very sweet to me. Any other women on your mind right now?" the woman beside him inched closer, her body pressing against his torso, her lips nearing his own. Usually this drives him mad with desire. Now he could care less about the temptation beside him.

His head leaned father from the woman's lips, then went back to stare somewhere else.

"Hmmm… Just go now." Zidane insisted.

"Okay, geez there's really something off with you today—" the woman stood up from the bed, stretched a bit then bended from the bed to get her clothes scattered on the floor.

She tried teasing Zidane by dressing herself slowly and looked at him lustfully, but he only looked at her for a second then ignored her again.

"- Just call me when you want to." Disappointment filled the blonde woman as she left his apartment.

Zidane closed his eyes as his thoughts were only filled with the black haired girl.

* * *

><p>Tantalus was on their way to their studio for little practice for their new song.<p>

Earlier they went to Hilda Garde records to receive praises from the staffs and from the President, Cid Fabloon. It always has been that way ever since they started, their success and fame grew everyday and before they know it they're recognized everywhere they go.

After a successful concert, they always did something ever since they started.

They always eat at any local fast food they want, though they know they'll attract the customers' attention, all of them didn't care. Fame gave more disadvantages than they wished for; they hardly have freedom to the outside world so they thought of this little scheme.

Today's choice was McDonalds.

The group parked their van in front of it; door slided open then a pair of feet touched the sidewalk. Zidane was the first one out of the vehicle, he wore a plain whit shirt over faded gray jeans, and his eyes scanned the establishment in front of him. The customers, one by one catching a glimpse of him then quickly stared and started a commotion inside.

The rest of Tantalus got out of the car and all preceded to the entrance.

Almost everyone was on their feet; still keeping their distance from the group but all of them was obviously excited.

Even the crew of the fast food couldn't believe their eyes.

Zidane looked at the rest of the group and offered, "I'll line up here, what do you guys want?"

"I want a—" Cinna happily said before he was abruptly cut of by Marcus, "We'll have what you're having," then he pushed them to a table.

The sand-colored man found Marcus' action weird but he let it go, he thought they were lazy to order their own food.

Meanwhile, Marcus, Cinna and Blank found themselves sitting on the same table as the girl they saw yesterday evening.

Garnet was peacefully eating her meal when three men suddenly came up to her and sat down at her table, "…T-Tantalus… Do I owe you something? Because you're scaring me right now." She nervously said.

"Hey it's Cid's nephew! How did you know she's here bro?" Cinna said enthusiastically to Marcus.

"I saw as we came in and I thought of surprising Zidane." Marcus replied to Cinna

Blank was the only one who remained silent; he nodded while looking at her. His brothers continue to chatter endlessly about their thoughts, while he just sat down and remained silent just like her.

Garnet just stared at them while munching on her fries, her eyes shifted to each one of them as she listens to their conversation.

She never uttered a word too.

Then the boys never spoke after that either, they just waited for Zidane to find them.

A few minutes later, the vocalist arrived hardly noticing Garnet from a distance and said, "Why did you leave me alone there? I have to bear all the autographs and—"

His eye widened when he finally noticed Garnet, looking outside while eating, not noticing Zidane's complains. Her eyes looked distant, so he took his nerves to catch her attention, "Hey Garnet…"

Her eyes finally stared at his; he'd say her eyes sparkled the same way as he remembered it from last night. Black locks were covering a part of his face while she shyly nodded to him and resumed eating a French fries.

Zidane finally sat down across from her position, and then he handed out the food to his fellow band mates. All of them were excited to "sabotage" the meal infront of them because of hunger.

They started digging into the burger and fries, all of them not caring that people around them were watching. All wondering whom the girl sitting on their table was.

Garnet was blushing out of embarrassment when she notices that people were mumbling and murmuring about her. So she bowed her head a bit, making sure covering most of her red cheeks.

Cinna who sat beside her, looked at her and saw the expression she was making. He nudged Zidane's feet under the table using his own and raised his eyebrows then went back to eating.

Zidane on the other hand, placed his half eaten burger down, chewing and swallowing his food before saying out loud, "She's a good friend of ours…" then looked at Garnet and pulled off a small wink.

She was looked at him after he said that and saw his action afterwards; she blushed even more, her eyes scanned around her and saw people stopped staring at her.

Sigh of relief escaped her lips, as she felt more comfortable in her seat.

After the very embarrassing meal she went through, Garnet got out through the door as fast as she could.

Tantalus quickly followed her as she started to walk away. Zidane noticed what she was wearing, an elbow length white button up shirt, a navy blue tie and a bell shaped skirt that was knee length with the hue as her tie. She also wore a white socks and mahogany colored shoes.

Took him a while to realize that she was wearing a school uniform.

"Uh why are you staring? It feels really awkward…" the black haired girl said to cut off Zidane's focused stare at her.

He shook his head and said something, "You know, don't cover your face too much—" his hand removed the hair covering most of her face then continued, "don't want to waste a pretty face like yours…"

Garnet face was flushed red then backed away from his hand. Her voiced crackled as she replied, "I-I have to go home now… Thank you for the company." Before they knew it, she was running away.

Zidane was mentally punching himself when he realized what he just said to her, embarrassment and regret flooded his mind. He thought he looked like a pervert to her, so he scratched his head while he recollected his thoughts.

Cinna walked towards Zidane and patted his back a few times, "C'mon let's go bro." he said.

Tantalus is still wondering what their brother was thinking and feeling, it wasn't like him at all. It was as if Zidane was feeling more interested in her than all the girls he met before.

* * *

><p><em>I'll do better in the next chapters! I promise ;A;<em>


End file.
